


Bare

by MendacityDarling



Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MendacityDarling/pseuds/MendacityDarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse's confident in his movements, and after all these years, knows exactly what to do. But this familiarity isn't comforting. It just means Jesse knows every gentle twist, curve and thrust that'll make Blaine unravel in thin layers until he's stripped completely bare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bare

Bare

It's hot, too hot. Sweat drops slide down his back and a determined tongue chases them back up. Teeth nip at the back of his neck. That same talented mouth sucking deep aubergine marks into his skin. A hand smoothes up the back of his thigh, cupping his ass. He hisses, breath catching, and he arches into the touch.

"Tell me what you want?" Jesse's voice is rough and smoky, tickling Blaine's neck sending jets of arousal coursing through his veins.

"You," Blaine speaks into the pillow.

The hand drops from his ass, gripping his thigh, thumb digging into his skin.

Blaine gasps, burying his face into his pillow, biting the inside of his cheek so hard he's afraid he'll draw blood.

Teeth return to his neck, biting sharp. Jesse chuckles, dark, the sound going straight to Blaine's cock. "You have to be more specific, darling; you've already got me."

Jesse's other hand goes to the back of his thighs, nudging them apart. There are lips working their way down his spine, stopping only for a tongue to swipe out, licking a stray sweat drop.

"Tell me what you want," Jesse repeats, teeth biting the dimples on his lower back.

"I want you." Jesse bites Blaine's ass sharper than before, showing his displeasure at Blaine's answer. Blaine gasps, hips grinding down. "I want you inside me, please," he amends, words bordering on nonsensical.

Jesse smiles against hot sweat dampened skin, his tongue soothing the skin he'd just bitten.

"On your back." He cradles Blaine's hips, one hand firm on his lower back, helping him turn. Jesse fits perfectly between his legs. He's on his knees, towering over Blaine, hands drawn back. Blaine misses the firmness of Jesse's hands. Hands like Midus, turning everything Jesse touches into treasure. And that's how he touches Blaine, like he's a rare edition of his favorite book or Mozart's first piano.

Jesse's hands return to Blaine's body, one settling softly on his stomach, soothing in slow circles. His other hand is slick with lube, fingers pushing into him, slowly, so slowly. He feels himself stretching to accommodate those fingers. Jesse's confident in his movements, and after all these years, knows exactly what to do. But this familiarity isn't comforting. It just means Jesse knows every gentle twist, curve and thrust that'll make Blaine unravel in thin layers until he's stripped completely bare.

"Jesse," Blaine calls out, fingers twisting in the sheets below him so hard they may rip.

Jesse pulls his fingers all the way out and thrusts back in, three fingers this time and Blaine arches off the bed, silently demanding more.

"Jesse, ple—" The words lose meaning when Jesse withdraws his fingers, twists them and thrusts back in suddenly hitting something inside Blaine that has his vision blurring and his thighs shuddering.

Then Jesse disappears completely, and Blaine wants to scream in frustration. He never gets the chance to. Jesse's lips are hot and hungry against his, moving urgently, tongue invasive in Blaine's mouth, seeking out Blaine's, knotting them up like reunited lovers.

Jesse's hands hold his thighs apart and pushes into him, slow and steady, stretching him wider than the fingers had.

Blaine breaks the kiss, throwing his head back. Jesse's lips find his neck, licking and sucking the skin there, breaking every ounce of control Blaine may still have.

Jesse thrusts in completely, pausing for Blaine's benefit, but Blaine just wants him to move. Jesse's hand positions Blaine's leg over his shoulder, turning his head to kiss his calf. He thrusts in again, harder this time. Blaine's breath escapes him in something resembling too closely a desperate moan.

"God, Blaine." Jesse's voice is rough, but his touch is gentle, fingers wrapping around Blaine's cock, stroking him loosely, fingers brushing teasingly over heated sensitive skin. Jesse's mouth is on his neck, his fingers digging tightly into Blaine's hip, and he thrusts in hard, setting Blaine's nerves on fire.

"Faster." He's shameless in his begging. Everything that isn't him or Jesse blurs into nothing. Jesse speeds up his pace, movements becoming more erratic. Both their eyes are open, watching one another as they match their movements. Blaine squeezing when Jesse thrusts; his hips rise off the bed, drawing as much of Jesse's cock into him as he can.

Jesse's hand on his hip tightens as he goes still, body rigid, head thrown back, curls damp against his forehead, Blaine's name slipping between his full lips.

Jesse pulls out and draws away from him completely. "Jesse." Blaine sounds desperate.

"Blaine." Jesse smirks, licking his lips, looking down at Blaine in a way that still makes him blush. Blaine's cock is hard and lying against his stomach, precome streaked on his abdomen. Jesse ducks his head and kisses his stomach, tongue licking up a bit of the precome but never touching Blaine's cock.

A moans falls from Blaine's lips, broken, half part irritation, half part pleading. The lips against his heated skin curl into a wicked smile. Jesse kisses up his chest. His teeth pull at each of his nipples, tongue laving over them after.

"Tell me what you want."

Blaine growls. "Jesse," he warns.

Laughing, his hands slide down Blaine's sides, ignoring his cock. He dips three fingers into him. Blaine's body jerks, hands untangling from the sheets to grip Jesse's hair, pulling his head down. He can feel his orgasm coiling at the pit of his stomach. Maybe Jesse takes pity or he loses interest in his teasing. His mouth covers Blaine's cock, swallowing as much of him as he can take in his mouth. His fingers find a rhythm and continue trusting, pace fast, hitting all the right angles every single time. Jesse's mouth is hot and damp around his cock, and Blaine is close, so fucking close.

Jesse pulls away just as Blaine falls apart, cock twitching as he comes in hot spurts against his stomach.

Blaine breathes hard, eyes falling shut, body shaking. A calm settles over him. Jesse's fingers still move lazily inside him. Blaine tenses when Jesse pulls them out completely. He watches Jesse wipe a drop of come from his cheek, smiling mischievously as he licks his thumb clean. Blaine groans and covers his face with his arm. Watching that could have him hard all over again. Jesse knows this.

Jesse uses their sheets to clean Blaine up, throwing them to the ground after. He cuddles up next to Blaine, throwing a leg over his. Blaine turns his head, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.

"Who said married sex has to be boring?" Jesse's hand is flat on Blaine's stomach, plain silver band catching in the dim moonlight.

"No one can ever accuse you of being boring." Blaine laughs, breathless.

Jesse has this other worldly power that can strip Blaine down to his simplest form. He's bare when he's with him. That doesn't scare him anymore because he knows that Jesse will always wrap around him like a safety blanket and shelter him from everything outside of their little world. Jesse is his forever and he'll always be Jesse's.

**Author's Note:**

> This is posted on Ff.net also. I'm trying to get the hang of ao3 so I can start posting my work here. I'm also on [Tumblr](http://mendacitydarling.tumblr.com/) if anyone is interested.


End file.
